


Journey to Happiness

by DianaBialaska



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Multi, Self-Discovery, Trans Female Saotome Ranma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBialaska/pseuds/DianaBialaska
Summary: Of course it is just easier for girls. Being a Man Amongst Men is hard work. So why do Kasumi's word keep haunting me?AU, OOC
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter 1 - Being a girl is so easy**

“Oh come on, Akane, being a girl is so easy, so why are you so bad at it, tomboy?”

Now nursing a headache from Akane’s Mallet-Sama I was regretting saying it. Stupid tomboy, even if she was cute when she smiled. I don’t know why, it just slipped out after Akane had offered me yet another of her chemical weapon experiments that she dared call a meal.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up. “Enter,” I said, continuing my easy kata. Oh, it was Kasumi. Probably here to tell me yet again that Akane was a nice girl, even if a bit violent.

“Why did you say that, Ranma?” the domestic housekeeper asked and I shrugged. “Was the truth.”

Kasumi stared at me strangely, so I felt a bit uncomfortable. Don’t tell me that she too wants to be a fiancée, a rival to her sister?

“But being a girl is not easy. Not normally,” she then told me. “It was something I learned, just like Nabiki and Akane and any other girl has to learn. But then after a while it just becomes natural for us. And some are more feminine and some are less feminine.”

I looked at her, forming an answer. “Ain’t hard, Kasumi. Girls got it easy. No, being a boy, now that takes hard work and dedication.”

“But,” the oldest Tendou started, then shrugged. “Well, I guess you got that ease with the curse. But please, Ranma, be nicer to Akane. She has some temper issues.” And of course there it was. I gave an insincere nod. Satisfied with that Kasumi got up and left the room.

The curse? What did the curse have to do with anything? It was just easy. I mean I pretended to be Ranma-chan several times on the trip, when Pop left me behind and I had to beg for food. Suckers are much more willing to give food to a weak and defenseless girl.

*****

**Chapter 2: A chat with Kasumi**

The last few weeks had been kinda typical in the Tendou dojo. Fiancees fighting over me, Akane overreacting, nothing new in that regard.

However Kasumi’s words still haunted me. I mean being a girl was just easy, so why would Kasumi say it was not. I mean I had never learned it. I was a boy and Pops had raised me to be a man amongst men, not a weak and pathetic girl.

Another knock on the door got me to let out a sigh and opened for Kasumi.

“Whaddaya want?” I snapped. Maybe rudely, Kasumi didn’t really deserve it, but she really rattled me.

“Something you said just has kept me thinking the last few weeks. What did you mean that it took hard work to be a boy?” the oldest Tendou sister asked.

“It just is. Always have to be strong and manly. Not show weakness. Never cry. Protect the weak. That sort of stuff.” I tried to explain, even if it was not easy.

I spotted Kasumi flinch a bit at my explanation. “But both your father and mine cry sometimes. And there are many men that are not that strong, but are kind and gentle instead. Is Tofu not a man?”

I did not know how to really respond to that, so I simply shrugged.

“I don’t think it should really be harder to be a boy than a girl,” she then simply stated. “You simply are what you are and that’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 3-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma slowly starts learning that there might be more to being a boy or a girl

**Chapter 3 - The Girl who was born a boy, Nani?**

Why did Kasumi have to say what she said? It was so stupid, of course being a guy was harder. It was just part of being a guy. Argh, stupid Kasumi.

I was currently standing in the middle of a busy street, soaking wet. A stupid c… feline had leapt at me and I had panicked and run off. Fortunately not enough to go feline fist. I was already late for school, so figured I could miss first class anyway, I mean it’s not like they really taught anything that really interested me.

Suddenly my eyes was drawn to a magazine cover. It had some idol, but it was one of the headlines that caught my attention: “I was born a boy.” So was she a Jusenkyo victim or picked up another curse somewhere?

Nevermind, it was not important, as long as it did not mention a cure. Just walk away, carry on… Dammit.

And still I now found myself reading through the magazine. If anyone saw Ranma Saotome, Man Amongst Men read through this girly magazine it would be a disaster, but still I was curious.

Apparently her name was Ai Raizawa. She had been born a boy, but according to the article never felt like a boy. Was transgender and became a girl. And was now some minor celebrity and fighting for some cause that I didn’t know and didn’t care about. I mean it was just 4 stupid letters that made no sense anyway, LGBT.

Argh, waste of my money. It didn’t tell me more about her curse and if she’d been locked.

So I started looking around for more and found a different magazine with this Ai.

..

..

..

WHAT?!? No curses or anything. She’d been a boy, had gone through some sort of medical thingie taking years and become a girl. But why? Why would anyone give up being a boy, why would anyone want to be a silly girl instead?

*****

**Chapter 4 - Seeds of Doubt**

Argh. Why could I not make the thoughts go away? Three days without real sleep and instead my mind was focused on Ai. Why would anyone do that to themselves? And what exactly was some of those weird words?

I needed to know more. It was just research of course. But where could I find the information?

I could not ask any of the girls. And not Soun or Pops. Definitely not mom. Or anyone else. And it’s not like school taught stuff like that. Maybe, just maybe, I could get some answers at the library. Now how to escape the madness that is Nerima?

I guess I did have my disguises for the purpose of being disguises. I felt very self-conscious in this disguise. It was no problem back when I’d been messing with Ryouga and messed with him. But if anyone saw me, Ranma Saotome, oh yeah, one way trip to Sepukku-land.

Hmm. Never actually realized just how neat the library was before. Not when I’m not there because of crazy challenges, but instead here alone. Now if only I knew where to actually look… I felt myself turn red at the idea of asking the librarian. Nu uh, nope, never. I’d instead use “Bookfinding Fu Secret Martial Arts,” instead.

Ahh, I did find some lists hanging around at various places, telling me some numbers and which subjects were at those numbers. Makes sense for Librarian Fu to have some sort of organization. And there, Human Gender Identity and Sexuality. Definitely sounded like the right one.

Wow, time flies fast. I wonder if my brain will soon explode from too much knowledge. A few books skimmed, certain parts read.

Apparently transgender are people who feel like a different gender than their birth gender. And some seek treatment to become the gender they identify with. Why was I even looking this stuff up anyway. Ranma Saotome was a boy, no a man, he didn’t need to know that. Better get home before world war 3 got started by the fiancees.


	3. Chapter 5-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts have been seeded. Ranma continues a journey of self-discovery

**Chapter 5 - Trying to remember what was forgotten**

Why can’t I forget about what I learned in the library? I somehow have been obsessing about it lately. Got so distracted that Kuno almost hit me earlier today.

I could not be this transgender. Sure it was just easier for girls, but that didn’t mean I was a deviant, a pervert. Argh.

Anyway, I didn’t have any girly thoughts from I was younger anyway, never found it easier to relate to girls and all that stuff. Ucchan didn’t count. And the Tendou Sisters. At least the girls usually didn’t try to kill me, unlike all the boys.

I sighed as I stared at the pond from the roof. I felt like there was something I should remember, but I could not. Something right there. Just outside of reach. I knew it was somehow important, but not why.

I crossed my legs. I hated meditating. Pops had always told it was for weak girls. Why did pops always insult my manhood? Always have to make me so defensive about my masculinity? I took a deep breath. I needed some answers and even if meditation was a waste of time usually, maybe today it would not be.

I focused. On Pops, on his insults. Why did they always bother me so much? Maybe the curse, but no, that didn’t make sense, as long as I could remember Pops had used those insults.

Suddenly I found what I was looking for, an old memory…

*****

**Chapter 6 - Memories and Realization**

I gave my biggest smile as I looked at the mirror. I had put on mommys facepaint and had found one of mommys dresses. Pretty Ranma. Maybe now mommy would let me play with other girls?

Suddenly I mommy gasp and I gave my biggest smile. “Look mommy! Ranma pretty!” Why did mommy not look happy?

\--

Mommy had promised me that I could pick out my own toys for my birthday. “Mommy, stop, I want dolly!” I cried out, but mommy refused to listen. Instead I got an action toy that I never touched.

\--

Mommy hated me. I had not been a good girl (even if she kept insisting I was a good boy). Instead I had gotten out of bed, so I could hear why mommy and daddy was yelling. It was about me, because I had heard my name a few times.

“Genma, he’s acting more and more like a girl. Every single day it becomes worse and worse. Dolls, dresses. Everything I would want in a daughter, but I need my son to be manly. Not falling in love with a boy! Today he stopped me to look at a wedding dress in the mall and how he’d want to wear that when he became a big girl!”

I did remember, it had been so nice. Beautiful. But why was mommy so upset?

I started sobbing as I heard mom tell daddy that he had to take me away from her for many years. Until I had become a man amongst men.

\--

I snapped out of it, drenched in sweat. I let out a gasp as I could not hold back the tears. She had abandoned me for 10 years, because… Because I wanted to wear a wedding dress and marry a guy? I took a few deep breaths, trying to get my emotions under control.

\--

I was with my friend Ucchan. He was so cute and nice. The cutest boy I had ever met. And he liked me very much too. We would marry and have 2, no 3 babies. He would sell Okomiyaki and I would help. I already knew I’d look so pretty in the wedding dress.

\--

“This is for your own good, boy. You need to stop. You’re a boy, not a girl. You must act like a man!” Daddy was explaining this to me as he was wrapping me in fish paste.

“It will hurt me as much as you. But once it is over, you’ll be acting like a real man amongst men. Because that’s what you are.” And then he tossed me into the pit.

“You are a boy. You will become a man amongst men. You’ll love martial arts. You are a boy. You will become a man amongst men. You’ll love martial arts.”

It hurt! It hurt so much! NO! Daddy! I was a girl. A girl!

Finally the pain stopped he he pulled me up.

“Are you a boy or a girl? Do you love martial arts?” he asked me as I was dangling from the rope.

“I like martial arts, daddy. But I’m a girl.” “Wrong answer, boy!” and then he smeared more fish paste on me and sent me back into the pit.

In the end I had believed anything he said, just to make the pain go away.

\--

I screamed as I snapped out of that. No dream, it was a nightmare. Being a girl was so painful that I had to become a boy to escape the pain. I stared down at my hands, clenching them. My mom abandoned me because she could not deal having a daughter instead of a son. My… the Panda had tortured me. And then kept reinforcing his ideas again and again, by constantly harping on about girls being weak.

“I am a girl,” I muttered to nobody in particular. But it just felt right. “I am a girl.” I said, as I felt a smile form on my lips. It was like this huge burden had been lifted as I realized who I was.


	4. Chapter 7-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma goes on a training journey to explore what she now knows is true

**Chapter 7 - Preparing for a Training Journey**

I had spent more than a month preparing. I could not look the Panda in the eyes and had conventiently disappeared when mom visited. Working as a waitress, hiding away the tips, I had some spending money for my plan.

It had been hard. Keeping up the act, trying to act like HE did. Considering the looks that both Nabiki and Kasumi had given me, I think they noticed it. Or least knew something was different. Fortunately the Panda and Soun and Akane all were blind to any changes.

Today was last schoolday of the year, then several weeks of summer holiday. Just the perfect time for a training trip, alone, definitely not with the Panda.

It had been extremely difficult not inflicting serious damage to the Panda during our spars. I had not held back as much and these days the Panda was usually bruised all over his body. A perfect target to take out my frustrations.

I looked at my bag. I had fitted as many of my ‘disguises’ into it. And a few bars of waterproof soap that I had conned from Shampoo. Enough for the trip. Tomorrow was the day and I had this giddy feeling in my stomach, so much excitement.

As I left the next morning I simply left a note on the Panda’s seat at the table: ‘Gone on solo training journey. Will be back in 3 weeks.’

*****

**Chapter 8 - Girl Training**

I looked into the handheld mirror. I had to admit that when I tried to look like I girl I was a very attractive one. No signature pig tail, hair color turning my hair black. It would last until my next waterbased transformation, but I had used the soap to lock my form, at least for now.

I was not Ranma. Instead I was Sakura. Recently turned 18, orphan girl, on her own here at the beach. I had set up a tent that I used as my temporary home. And the last week had been just amazing. No pressure, no expectations, no constant attempts to reinforce the false beliefs.

First day I had been nervous. I had been a girl before, but as a disguise. Now it was truly me, even if I used a different name. And I was very conscious about it. Second day had been better. And now on the 5th day I just felt like I was me.

It was quite amazing how I had not made any enemies, no rivals, no fiancees. There had been a few male suitors and a single female, but I had easily been able to say no. Though Kensuke was definitely a hunk. I let out a sigh. Yeah, I definitely did like guys. And girls too.

I let out a snort, wondering if I should make a post card of Sakura doing kissy faces with some boys. Giving the Panda a heart attack would be worth it.

I went back to my tent and picked up shoujo manga I was reading, letting out a small giggle. I had avoided that type of manga before, too girly, but now I found that I loved it.

Then suddenly the peace was interrupted and I let out a sigh. “WHERE AM I NOW?!?” from an eternally lost boy.


	5. Chapter 9-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma-chan meets Ryouga for the first time as herself

**Chapter 9 - Sakura and Ryouga**

I never realized really appreciated before just how handsome Ryouga was. If not for his piggy-problem and his direction problem, I’m sure he’d have just as many girls swarming around him as Ranma, as I have. Wow, girl, stop drooling!

He is looking rather pitiful standing there, once again lost. I figure that since I changed my hair and does not act like Ranma of old, he’d not see through me. Maybe I could actually convince him to give up his crazy obsession with vengeance against me.

So I approach him. “Hi, I am Sakura. You seem lost. Need to go somewhere?”

He looks at me and it’s obvious that he it is not Ranma he sees. “Uhm. The Tendou Dojo?” he asks.

I am surprised. I would have expected Akari’s farm. Oh well, guess it is time to love detective Sakura to find out what is going on.

“The Tendou Dojo? Can’t say I’m familiar with it. Is it here in Atami?”

The lost boy tells me it in Nerima and I tell him that Nerima is in Tokyo. Oh no, he looks so depressed.

But I am able to cheer him up a bit. It is surprisingly easy and nice speaking to him when he’s not out to kill me and I’m not trying to be manly.

I ask if his sweetheart is in this Tendou Dojo and he says that the girl he likes is the fiancé of his nemesis and rival. I prod him about other girls and he admits that he was with another girl for a while, but she did not really love him for being himself. Oh, I knew all about not being loved for being myself, honey, but wasn’t about to blurt it out to him.

Suddenly many hours had passed and I had agreed to get a bite with him. We had some excellent Ramen and I felt happy as I noticed him smiling. I was surprised when he gave me a hug and told me I was a great listener. Then we parted ways and I expected it to be the last time I saw him during this holiday.

*****

**Chapter 10 - Falling for a Lost Boy**

I was surprised when I met him the next morning, in the same spot that I left him. “I simply didn’t move,” Ryouga told me and I got butterflies in my stomach, knowing that he’d wait in one spot for the entire night, just to spend more time with me.

This day was just great, we talked, went on sightseeing in the city (with me as guide) and just had a great time. When it became evening I brought him to my tent, where he set up his own next to it.

Then another day followed and another. It was at this point I realized that I definitely had feelings for him. It was kinda scary to admit, Ranma Saotome, Man Amongst Men was falling for a boy. But he just was so amazing. How had I never realized before? Oh, maybe because he wanted to kill me. At the end of the 4th day I gave him a peck on the lips and as he fainted, I blushed a red as my actual haircolor. Oh wait, when did I start thinking of girl me as real me? At some point over this holiday.

Two more days followed and I was slowly conditioning him. He no longer fainted, but instead simply blushed when I gave him these small kisses. And then I gave him a real kiss, tongue and all and I felt fireworks and tingly feelings inside. And watched him get blown back from a massive nosebleed.

What was I doing? This was Ryouga. In love with Akane, not just to be used and discarded as a summer fling. But what if it was not a summer fling. Images of wedding dresses floated into my mind. Where did those come from. I didn’t like like him like that! Did I?

It was the next day that disaster struck. We were walking through the city streets when a light summer rain hit and suddenly my companion was a piglet. I sighed and picked him up and dragged his gear to our camp. Guess it was time to end the dream and face reality.

As I poured the hot water over him, he stared at me. “How did you know?” oh yeah, he was very confused. I let out a sigh. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Guess it was time for the old rivalry to resume.

“It is me,” I said, as if that explained it. Still confused I finally said the name. “Ranma.” To say he was stunned was an understatement. At least he did not attack instantly, but instead went on a rant about all the injustices he had suffered at my hands. Finally I let out a sigh.

“Okay, okay. I was a jerk back then. But can we for once not fight?” This caused him to go speechless.

“Things happened, Ryouga. I found out I was a girl. Not having the cursed body of one, but inside.” To demonstrate I gently tapped where my heart was.

“But Akane,” was his counter. “I don’t really love her. I didn’t even know what love was, Ryouga. I was trying so hard to be someone I was not. Akane is a friend. I hope she’ll remain so when I come out.”

We sat in an uncomfortable silence, as he processed things. Then asked questions that I tried answering as best as I could. He had not heard the term transgender, so I had to explain. The rest of the night we spoke civilly, but it felt like the magic was gone.

But the next day he was still there, silently just staring into the flames. “I’d like to give this, whatever it is, a chance,” he then told me. I cried as I hugged him and thanked him, making him stiffen with the touch. Looks like I still needed to condition him.

Innocent kissing turned into tongue kisses and then full makeout sessions. My boyfriend, oh, how strange to think of that, was just amazing. But now it was the last day. Last day before returning to Nerima, last day before having to face the madness. I didn’t really want to become Ranma again. If I could have I would have remained Sakura forever.


	6. Chapter 11-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Ryouga return to Nerima

**Chapter 11 - Uncomfortable return of Ranma-kun**

The hot water hit me and I felt my body shift. I was in a men’s bathroom, oh, how I felt uncomfortable just entering here. The waterproof soap was no longer active and I was once again Ranma Saotome, supposed to be a man amongst men. I felt as far from that as possible.

But it was not until I looked into the mirror and saw HIM that I felt rage, anger, sadness and this strong feeling of wrongness. “Go away!” I screamed as I slammed my fist into the mirror, cracking it.

As I left Ryouga was there. He flinched a bit, maybe he didn’t really think I was Ranma. He hugged me and asked what was wrong. I started crying.

“I’m all wrong Ryouga. This just feels… wrong. Not me,” I cried as I was in his strong comforting arms. And I felt him hug me and tell me it would be okay.

How could I really go back to Nerima like this? Every minute in this form was a mental agony. But I knew I had to. But my plan to spend a few weeks as a girl then return home and be like this for months? Yeah, not happening. I definitely had to come out soon to them.

The trip back to Nerima I spent most of my time in my real girl body (when had that mental shift happened?), but using thermos to do longer and longer stints in the male body. I could handle the unhappy inside in my male form, but I no longer broke down at least.

**Chapter 12 - Mom, I'm a girl**

Instead of going to the dojo first, Ryouga followed me to my family’s home. I knocked on the door, put on a fake smile and waited.

A minute passed before mom opened. “Hi mom,” I said, probably too cheerful.

“Oh my manly son,” she exclaimed, then hugged me and I stiffened. “I heard you went on a training journey. I do hope you met a lot of nice girls.” Nope, but I met the man of my dreams. But wasn’t going to blurt that out to her.

“Can we talk?” I asked. “About the contract.”

She nodded and glanced at Ryouga who had followed me. It was cute, he was kinda acting like my body guard. I wondered if she had any idea, probably not. I glanced at my boyfriend, giving him a smile. Even if I would lose my family name today, he had promised me that I’d be a Hibiki. That made my stomach flutter and my heart beat faster.

“So what is it that you wish to tell me, son?” she questioned as we had gotten seated. I tried to get words out, but it was not until I felt Ryouga’s hand in mine, giving a gentle squeeze that I found the courage. Mom frowned as she looked at our joined hands.

“Uhm, mom. Ryouga is my boyfriend. I am a woman, a transgender woman. Your man amongst men never existed, not really, just this puppet created by the Panda.”

She eyed me, then eyed the contract, then back to me. “But why, son?” she questioned and I flinched at her use of that word.

“Because I have always been. It was why you sent me away in the first place. Inside I was always a girl, mom. I forgot for a while because of a certain training, but now I remember. The training journey was not about martial arts, it was about me training to be a woman. I didn’t really need much of that really. Once I let it out I was so happy and comfortable and I felt so wonderful.”

She nodded and I expected the next part to be about how unmanly I was.

But instead she nodded and reached over and gave me a hug.

“I think I always knew, so… uhm, daughter,” she began, then let out a laugh, but one that was halfway between a real laugh and a sob. “You were always telling me you were a girl, always wanting to play with girls and girl toys. I thought it was a phase, I thought," she takes a deep breath. “I thought you were a deviant, but I guess I am older and wiser and know more about the world now. I…”

There’s a pause. 5 seconds, 10 seconds. It was getting uncomfortable. And then she finally continued.

“Before going to the dojo the first time I had actually read up on transgender. I remembered how you acted as a child and worried that Genma would never be able to make you a real man. But then I heard everyone describe you and it was this wonderful young man, with many women around him, a honourable and strong martial artist. Even the curse didn’t change that. I never really intended to enforce it, but it was a way to keep your father under control.”

Mom and I keep talking into the night and my mom does comment on my excellent taste in men and Ryouga mostly stays out of the conversation, content to simply be by my side.


	7. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the Tendou dojo

**Chapter 13 - Returning to the Dojo**

So here I was back at the dojo. Training trips lasting one day more than I had said. And I guess I definitely did not look like someone who had gone on a training trip.

I had considered waiting, waiting for the right moment, but mom had suggested that I should tell everyone at once. I was very nervous, but Ryouga held my hand tightly, so I leaned in and let him provide one of those supportive kisses. It was very pleasant, sending a tingle through me.

Mom had insisted that we went shopping this morning, after I had used some of the last waterproof soap and Ryouga had also used some. I now wore a beautiful dress with flowers, but at my insistence one that I could fight in and after that we had gone to the salon for nails and hair. My nails were a very beautiful deep red color, even if they were false. Maybe one day I could grow my own like that, but not likely, not as a martial artist. My face done by professionals and my hair in a wonderful style that could in no way be mistaken as boy. Everything about me screamed girl and I loved it.

And then Mom had gone ahead, 2 hours ago, letting me and Ryouga have a private makeout session, giving her time enough to gather all of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, except the Kuno lunatics. How would everyone handle it? I didn’t know and it worried me a lot. But with mom and Ryouga to be there to support me I did feel a bit more secure. Mom did not just carry around that katana for show. Ryouga was one of the best martial artists in the world. And I was the best.

I closed my eyes as a I pushed open the door and in my newer gentler voice, one using the feminine pattern said “I’m home.”

As I entered the dining room I could see everyone’s glance move to me and most looked stunned. Except mom, the old ghoul, Kasumi and Nabiki. I felt Ryouga gave me a squeeze, but before I could say anything, Kasumi had walked to me and given me an embrace.

“Welcome home, little sister,” I heard her say and it felt fantastic. I looked at mom, she was surprised about this. Maybe Kasumi was more perceptive than most gave her credit for.

“It is good to be home, big sister,” I said, while I returned her hug. 3 weeks ago I’d never have done this, but there was nothing wrong or perverted about this, it was simply natural to give Kasumi this hug.

I saw Akane start to move, heard the yell “Perv,” only for Nabiki to suddenly grab her arm and pull her back. I could not hear what was exchanged between the two girls, but Akane did seem to get more upset, only to deflate.

“So, Ranma,” I heard the old ghoul say, “Or is it Ranko? I knew from the beginning this was a possibility.” She commented. What happened to Son-in-law? “Uhm, Ranma, still Ranma,” I told her confused.

“Oh, you have no idea what I talk about, do you? Jusenkyo normally provides curses and blessings that fit the visitor. A lazy freeloader,” her gaze aimed at Genma who seemed oblivious and still stunned. “will become a lazy animal. A stubborn pigheaded boy would become a pig. A boy who was either too focused on his manliness or a boy who truly carried the soul of a girl would become a girl. I did not sense a strong female chi in you before, so figured the ladder. But now there’s hardly any male chi left.”

I nodded, gesturing to the panda-in-human-form. “Blame Pops. I would say and believe anything to get out of the pit.” It was said with a shudder.

“Congratulations, you are a Blessed of Jusenkyo and according to Amazon law you would be exempt from Amazon law for 1 full year after you got blessed.” The old ghoul, no, Cologne said, making me let out a gasp. “Shampoo did not know back then, but the kisses are hereby declared invalid. Congratulations Ranma. You beat me.” The last was said with a smile.

“But Shampoo,” the Amazon girl started saying, only for her grandmother to boop her on the head with her cane. “You know the law child. Act like an Amazon, not a lovesick teenager.” “Yes, elder,” the last was said sullenly.

Oh, now the fathers had awoken. And of course it was all about the schools. I could sense the panda get ready to move, but before he had time to react there was the sound of a blade being drawn and Genma Saotome suddenly became very silent as he felt the cold steel of Katana on the skin of his neck, drawing a tiny bit of blood. “Uhm, No-chan. It’s not what it looks like! Not my fault the boy was untrainable!” the pathetic freeloader begs, falling into a crouch of the tiger. “Our daughter is who she should be. Now get up and act like a man with some dignity,” I heard mom order. He nodded and slowly got up. He looked at me, then at mom. “I was a fool back then, Genma,” I heard mom say, as she started more quietly explaining what had happened.

I looked at Ukyo and I could see the tear in her eyes. “If it means anything, I’m sorry Ukyo. I did want to marry you back then, but that was because I thought you was a boy.” I tell her and she lets out a sob. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll work off the yattai. And so will the panda.” I send a dark glance in the direction of Pops, no, that does not feel right. Dad. I’d never forget his actions, but he was still my dad. She looked so defeated simply muttering "Baka..."

I looked at the last two. Nabiki and Akane. Fortunately mom had not invited the Kunou’s, that would have been to invite disaster.

Nabiki did the same as her older sister. That was surprising, I had not expected that from the ice queen. “I did have a feeling something big was going on when I saw the great Ranma Saotome go to the library. And try to sneakily read books about gender and sexuality,” she whispered and I blushed a deep red, matching my hair. Then she turned serious again, back to the ice queen, the mercenary. “Don’t think this will get you out of your debt. I still expect some modelling sessions. Though I do expect they will be more profitable now that Ranma-chan will look happy.” The last was said with a smirk.

Then I looked at the last one. Akane. She looked so hurt, so uncertain. And it was my fault.

“So, um, did you hit your head?” she started out asking. I shook my head in negative.

“No, I was thrown into a pit until I forgot about who I was,” I told her instead. She looked confused.

“Akane, sometimes a boy is born with the mind and soul of a girl. Or a girl with the soul and heart of a boy. That was me. I said it was easy for me to be a girl because it truly was, it is who I truly was, who I have always been. It was not until the darkness and pain of the pit that I would do anything to make the pain go away. Even force away that side of myself. Being a guy is not supposed to be hard, it is just who you are. Except for me.”

Slowly she nodded, understanding at least the concept. “And what about Ryouga, you two have always fought.”

I gave her a smile. “Once I no longer focused on being a boy I no longer felt the need to fight Ryouga. So when I met him on my training journey to be a girl, it just felt right. So very very right.” I blushed once again and so did Akane.

“You idiot. I love you. I guess I should have told you.” She muttered and I saw the tears form in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Akane. I liked you a lot too. But I’m a girl and you like men.” Only to hear her sigh and softly reply, “And women. At first I denied it. I didn’t want to be a pervert, but Kasumi helped me realize it was not perverted. Just completely natural.”

I nodded again. “I didn’t know. I’m really sorry.”

This is when Kasumi returned. In this short time she seemingly had conjured a welcome back feast and there was plenty of it.


	8. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko and Ryouga return from China, after Ranma's Blessing has been locked

**Chapter 14 - Return from China**

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” I heard the voice of my currently female companion. I leaned in and gave her a kiss. “I told you, Ryochan. I like both boys and girls.”

We had just returned from China. I wanted to go over there to get my blessing permanently locked. Ryouga to get some drowned man water. Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse had gone too, back to their village.

“Don’t call me that, Ranko-chan,” she whined. After coming out I had gotten rid of my old boy name. I was not and had never truly been Ranma Saotome. Instead I became Ranko, I had liked that name ever since I had to pretend being Ranko Tendou. Though Sakura Saotome had also been strongly considered and in the end Mom was told to make a decision.

Getting the curse locked had been rather simple. The Musk knew the reputation of the one defeating Saffron. Besides Herb owed me one. This time getting locked was a wonderful feeling. No more risk of changing back and forth. I was now Ranko Saotome, a young woman. According to my mom a woman amongst women, but I wouldn’t go that far. Maybe I would have been if I had not spent so many years with Dad on the road I could have been. But undeniably a woman.

It was however when we got to Jusenkyo that things did not go as planned. Neither Ryouga or I spoke Mandarin and the guide had not really improved his language skills. I guess Nannichan and Nyannichan sounded quite close to someone like him. So he had brought the water, Ryouga had poured it over himself. But at least he no longer turned into P-chan. And Ryochan was very very cute. A bit taller than me, more muscular, just like Ryouga’s male body was more muscular than the one I had had and she just had the cutest fanged smile. And because the curse had to settle we’d wait another year until Ryochan could use water to become a full man.

“But what if I’m like you, Ranko? Suddenly one day going full girl.” I could hear her concern and embraced her. “Won’t happen. You’re a boy in your mind and soul. I was not. I only thought so because of Dad.”

I definitely hoped I could convince Ryouga to keep this form. Right now he was really the full package for a perverted girl like me. A strong and handsome boy when I was in the mood for that. Or a nice and pretty girl on the days I liked that more. I blushed at that thought. Akane had been right, I was definitely a pervert.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko thinks about what has happened in the 10 years since her coming out

**Epilogue**

“Mommy, mommy, mommy! Get up!” I slowly opened my eyes. In what world did I ever agree to have children. Two of them and a baby on board. I hadn’t had a good nights sleep in almost 10 years. And of course my husband had gotten himself lost a few days ago. Fortunately the GPS meant that he’d eventually be back in a few days at most. But still meant that I was the sole caretaker of the children. Unless mom came over, which she fortunately often did. She just adored her grandbabies and wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Possibly making up for all of the years she lost with me.

I looked up at Yoiko, our oldest daughter. She was in the phase where she was obsessed with learning martial arts and would always be up early and wake either mommy or daddy. I was only available target today. “Okay, okay, Yoiko-chan. Get in your gi, do some warmup and I’ll join you.”

I got out of bed and decided to check on my second child. She looked so peaceful as she was sleeping. Only 6 years old, but like me she already knew exactly who she was. It had been a shock the first time Ichigo told me in clear terms that he wanted to be like mommy when he grew up. I hoped I was a good mother as I tried to be everything my own had not been. She had been Ichigo for a few more years, but I had allowed her to have influence on her own clothes and toys. She was just like her mommy, a girls mind and a girls soul. So on her 6th birthday she had been registered as Ichika. However I had put my foot down, no permanent Nyannichan water until she was at least 10. But she did use waterproof soap and instant-girl water on days with PE. Though I had absolutely no doubts of her choice when she reached the appropriate age, I saw no evidence that there had ever been even a tiny bit of boy in her. Where Yoiko was a bit of a tomboy, Ichika was a soft-spoken and girly girl. She did practice the art, but not with same obsession as her older sister.

Sometimes when looking at Ichika, I wondered if her path would have been the one I would have taken if mom had not sent me away. Mom had more than once made comments about just how much Ichika reminds her of younger me. Would I see martial arts as a way to stay in shape, not a lifeling dedication?

*****

A lot had really happened in the last years.

Ryouga had gotten cured after a year, but had bought a lot of packs of instant water. Ryochan regularly appeared in our bedroom, but Ryouga always was much more comfortable simply being a man. I guess I understood that, he did buy some instant man-powder, for a once-in-a-while fun time with Ryochan and Ranko-kun. However it did send me into a complete panic the moment I changed, so much wrongness, and waiting for water to heat up was a torture.

These days my husband and I were both teachers in the Tendou-Hibiki dojo. While it was not joining the schools as the old men had imagined, it still worked out in the end. The two old men would regularly get together and complain about the injustices, especially dad who was quite devastated that there would be no Saotome name. But I proudly had taken my husbands name. We did not live at the dojo, but instead had a bought a house just across from the dojo.

There was no longer an Akane Tendou. Halfway through college there was some anger management, which led to therapy. One of the major issues, and one of the major reasons for the violence against me was internalized transphobia. When he returned he asked to be called Kaneda and that he was a guy. The only one who seemed unsurprised was Kasumi. Then he apologized to me, a real apology, one with feeling, not the half-hearted ones he’d givenin the past. Once he completed college, he went to China. He literally returned as a new man.

Kaneda is officially the third strongest in the dojo. Though considering what I know of Shampoo Tendou and her style, she is the better martial artist of the two. She returned from China with Kaneda, apparently challenged and defeated by him. The protection for Jusenkyo blessed was to prevent accidents, but Kaneda definitely had the hots for Shampoo. I wonder if Akane had felt the same back when Shampoo was my fiancee? But honestly I’d probably also lose on purpose if it meant to be with a hunk like Kaneda. Akane was cute in a tomboy way. Kaneda was an Adonis, hotness on legs. If I did not have Ryouga, I’d probably have aimed to unite the schools as the two fools had plotted, even if it was in a way they had never imagined.

A few years after the marriage they announced their first child, a son, who is now 5. Then followed their 3 year old daughter and currently Shampoo was taking care of a newborn son who had been born two weeks ago. I did hear Dad and Soun have a discussion about betrotching Kaneda’s son and Ichika. Needless to say someone got a trip to the koi pond for being a moron and Kaneda gave Soun a stern talking to, which started the Tendou Waterfall.

Nabiki was kinda a surprise, at least to me. At some point Ukyo had asked for help with the restaurant finances. Then a few months later they announced that they were in love. They moved in together and these days Nabiki is the CEO of Ukyo’s, which now has a dozen restaurants. Ukyo loved cooking the food, but she was never really that interested in the management. Half a year ago Ukyo announced her first pregnancy, surprising everyone. Nabiki had simply shrugged and said instant water could spice life up.

Kasumi somehow got in contact with Tofu again. After slapping him to regain his senses, he proposed and they married shortly before my own marriage. The Ono family currently have 5 children, with another on the way. She is very much loving being a mom and she’s an amazing one. I feel two kids can sometimes be challenging, she must truly be a master of the Secret Martial Arts: Mom-Fu, because she does it all effortlessly.

Eventually mom forgave dad for all the stupid stuff he had done, she had not exactly been much wiser in her youth. I don’t really feel there’s really any love between them and instead their marriage is one based on duty. Sometimes I feel sorry for them, especially when I compare to the love Ryouga and I share. But it is their own fault.

“Mommy! I am ready now!” I heard the yell from my oldest. I guess it was time to train the next generation, making sure they’d not repeat the mistakes of my own.


End file.
